Collab Detectives
by Rhoda2611
Summary: Alice has just started a new job, too bad her new boss just happens to someone she knows from her past, and its seems that she is instantly hated, but why? She doesn't have a clue.


**Okay so this is a new story that I've started working on, you may be a little confused at first but I promise things will be explained the more this story continues.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

 **Alice POV**

Deep breath. This is going to be fine, don't worry your going to be okay, just remember everything you ever been taught, everything you already know, and everything will be okay.

"Hi my names Alice Brandon, it's my first day here," I say to the receptionist

"Oh, you're a little early dear, why don't you take a seat, someone will be here shortly to take you to your department," the receptionist says kindly to me

Giving her a friendly smile, and a slight nod of my head, I turn towards the waiting area and take a seat, looking around I see that there is only one other person near me. Deep breath.

I see a stack of magazines on the coffee table next to me, I decide to select one to read to pass the time, soon enough though I'm approached.

"Miss Brandon,"

I look up to the voice, and notice a stocky well built man, with a cutish smile looking down at me, I nod my head yes, and then stand up to greet him.

"Yeah that's me," I reply

"Well welcome, the names Emmett McCarty, and if you'll follow me ill take you on up to fifth, you're gonna love it,"

"I'm sorry 'fifth'?" I question him

"Oh sorry, I do apologise, around here we just refer to the departments based on the floor number, as you can see we have 7 different departments, and the 8th floor is for the senior management, as well as were all meetings and such as placed," Emmett laughs "The fifth floor is the best floor, we're the best team around, your lucky to be starting out with us,"

"You're on the fifth floor then?" I ask him

"Yeah, my specialty is working with the computers, I do data base, statistical analysis, you know the works, every nerds dream job," Emmett chuckles

Emmett leads me over to an elevator.

"Right there are three ways of getting to the different departments, this is our main way, its the fastest way of getting any where, the other two ways are stairs, and one of them is actually the fire escape, so you cant exactly use that," Emmett tries to say with a straight face

"I'll keep that in mind then," I reply

"Oh I do need to give you a slight warning about our floor, our detective, well she has the ritual with newbie's, so don't fret if she starts picking on you, or comes across snobbish, she just needs to make sure that your suitable for our department,"

"O...kay? Wait our detective, as in one? I thought each department had 4 main detectives, that's what I got informed of during my interview," I say

"Sorry, that is what normally happens, except on the fifth and seventh floor, well seventh now has 4 detectives, well they're gonna drop to three,"

"Why?"

"Because one of there's is moving down to ours, he hates it up there, always has done really, but Cullen has always persevered about 5 months ago he got offered a position down on fifth, but he only accepted about 2 months ago, he'll be permanently with us by the end of the month, in his words 'Thank God for that'," Emmett says

"So right now, we only have one detective?"

"Yeah, and we have done for the past 4 and a half years, she's all we have ever needed, she is honestly the best, she takes good care of us all, always listens to us..." Emmett pauses

"So whys... Cullen? Moving down to fifth then?" I ask curiously

"Ahh right, whilst we don't really need another detective, those two work really well together, I believe the big man upstairs has been waiting for an opportunity like that for a while, you put them both in the same room, with a case 20 of us have been fretting over, and within an hour, not only will they have a plan devised, a list of what we went wrong over, but they will have solved it as well,"

"Wow, that's impressive," I say slightly awed "Wait...you haven't mentioned our Detectives name,"

"I don't have a death wish that's why," Emmett sighs "Sorry she just has this thing about people talking about someone behind their backs, its why she never reads up about anyone whose joining us, she believes that you should get to know one another at the same time, so she hasn't bothered to learn anything about you, so don't be offended if she asks you your name," Emmett says sheepishly

"Don't worry about it, actually that's a pretty good point, I'm liking this girl more and more already," I giggle

By this point Emmett and I have reached the fifth floor, Emmett swipes his card at a door entrance and then proceeds to lead me through it.

"Sorry, you have to have ID to enter this room, its where we keep everything we need, I just need to find your package, it contains everything you will need for day-to-day business, ID, notebooks, pens... our detectives idea of course,"

Emmett quickly locates a box and hands it to me, I open it up to find everything Emmett told me was in there, including a leather satchel bag to store everything in.

Exiting that room, Emmett begins a slight tour of the department, he points out different rooms, well our break-out area, and the bathrooms, then leads me to the reception area, were a woman, in her late twenties is sat typing away on the computer as well as talking on the phone, she suddenly looks up and stops her typing.

"McCarty's back... yeah the newbie's with him...why would I lie... just tell everyone... okay will do... no that's fine... yeah I contact him now okay... oh get someone to track down... I'm not that stupid... okay will do, bye." Turning to look at us she says "Everyone's been waiting for you to turn up Emmett,"

"Awwwh did they miss me?" Emmett laughs "Always said they can't go 5 minutes without seeing my adorable face,"

"Actually Hale said to tell you when you return, to remind you that your not cute, your quite dumb, oh and your way to much in touch with your feminine side, and too... how did she phrase it, oh yes to 'Man up mate,'"

"Thanks for that Sarah," Emmett pouts

"The database has been running a little slow today, I've been asked to ask you if you could take a look at it," Sarah says

"Course I can, you know I live for this shit, oops sorry, I meant stuff," he says sheepishly looking at me

I try hard not to laugh at the look on his face

"Don't look at me like that, I don't give a shit if you cuss in front of me," I giggle

Emmett dramatically sighs, and wipes a hand over his forehead, as if though he's relived by my words. With that he smiles at Sarah and walks through the double doors in front of us, he turn to me and waves me forward.

As we enter the surprisingly smaller than expected room, I take notice of everyone, no one looks up at our arrival, they are all engrossed in their work, or so I presume, there must have been only 20 people, max, in this room, but from what I could see they were all extremely hard workers.

Just observing the room, and seeing the different things that people were doing, jolted me back to a time in my life, that I try hard to forget, what did I really expect, that this would never come to light; I should have expected this to come about. Deep breath Alice.

"YO!" Emmett suddenly yells loudly

This causes everyone to stop what they are doing and look up from their stations. At that specific point a tall man, with copper coloured hair, happened to just walk into the room.

"Seriously McCarty... how old are you?" He asks

"Well its nice to see you again too Cullen, anyway this lot wouldn't have paid attention to me unless I yelled, and I needed to introduce our new colleague," Emmett casually replies "Oh and I'm 2 by the way, or so I've been told,"

The guy 'Cullen' seemed to ponder Emmett's words for a few moments, before deciding to just laugh, to which everyone else laughs as well. Emmett wasn't joking.

"So who's this then?" he asks Emmett

"Oh right Alice, this is Edward Cullen, the guy I was sayings moving down here, Edward this is Alice," Emmett smiles encouragingly at me

"Well I hope this idiot hasn't given you a headache, I can only guess of how long he's probably talked your ear off, but seeing as your still alive, and more so he still is, I'm gonna say your off to a good start," Edward says

"Where's... you know who?" Emmett asks delicately

Jesus, seriously what is with the no names around here, its starting to get a little annoying now.

"Oh she'll be here in a moment, speaking of do you have her file on hand, I'm sure she'd like to find out a little bit more about..." Edward started

A loud snort sounded through the room, but before I could take notice of who made that noise, I only caught a glimpse, before the said person flew out of the room.

"What the hell?" Emmett said pointing in the direction I had just been looking at.

I watched as a girl with mahogany coloured hair walked back into the room, with her hand over her mouth, I think she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What was th...?" Emmett started

"Don't ask," she said "Well, well, well, I never thought id every see this day, this is freaking unbelievable... cant believe you actually had a nerve," she says looking at me

"I'm sorry," I say puzzled "Have I done something wrong? Do I know you or something?"

Shock is evident over her face, before she replaces that look with one of calmness.

"Oh you most certainly know me Alice Brandon," she says

"You must be mistaken, I've never met you before in my life," I say honestly "Wait how do you know my name, Emmett said you don't read up on files about new people,"

"How do you know her name, I never told you," Emmett says

"Mary-Alice Brandon, born 2nd of April 1990, only daughter of Richard and Diana Brandon, went to Yaleside Nursery, Infant and Primary school, before going to Northwallis Boarding school, at age 10, and stayed there till she was 18,"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know so much about me?" I ask slightly creeped out

"You told me," she says

"No I didn't," I say

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to introduce myself, silly me," she hold her hand out to me "Bella Dwyer, we went to boarding school together, heck we were even in a club together,"

That's when it hit me.

Retracting her hand, she looks at me with a slight smug smile, making me instantly wary.

"Oh I see you do remember me," she spits

"Bella what's going on?" Edward asks

"Oh, she's Collab guys," she states simply

I watch as the faces of those closest to me become full of understanding, I see Emmett take a few steps to the left, whilst Edward takes a few steps back. Okay?

"Wait," one of the girls in the room says "Do you mean to say that she was what you were?"

"I know hard to believe isn't it," Bella laughs "I can assure you no one is more shocked than I am at this moment in time,"

"That's up for debate," Edward mumbles

Bella's response to that is to elbow him, without even looking, which causes Edward to move completely away from her, taking a seat at one of the empty desks.

Bella sighs, and then turns to fully focus on me.

"I've got to say Alice, I never thought that id ever see you do... what did you call this oh yeah 'A stupid mans job, that no girl will ever been taken seriously for'," she pauses for a moment "So... I'm wondering as to how you ended up here,"

 _A few hours later_

Slamming the door of my car, I lock it without looking at the stupid thing, I unlock the door of my house, and yes I slam that door too.

"I take it your day didn't go well then,"

I gasp in shock, clutching my chest, trying to slow my heart rate down. Once I've calmed down a bit, my first response is too role me eyes.

"Okay so it really didn't go well, wanna talk about it," I start to shake my head "Well I could always talk about my night last night then... it started when we decided to go to 'Groove', I was in the middle of the dance floor, of course, and then this guy..."

"Okay stop, I don't wanna know," I say shuddering, sighing I say "Fine I'll tell you about my day,"

"Is it really that bad,"

"Ellie, remember that breakup of mine 5 years ago, the one where I generally believed that the world had ended... yeah well today makes that time in my life look like a walk in the park," I growl

"Take it easy babe," Ellie says calmly "Talk to me,"

"Its my boss, she hates me,"

"Already? What the hell did you do to piss her off?" Ellie gasps

"I know her, well I didn't recognise her, that didn't start off to well, but we were close friends back in high school,"

"But you went to boarding school," Ellie says

"Yeah she went there as well, and before you say anything, remember I told you about that silly club I was a part of back then,"

"The one that made you reconsider your career choices, so you decide to take a chance down that route, because you realised you actually enjoyed solving mysteries," Ellie says straight-faced

My response is too throw a pillow at her head.

"She co-created it," I say slowly "Actually that's a lie, she came up with the idea, and then the rest of us created it along side her,"

"Isabella Dwyer?" Ellie asks

"The very same," I say "As to why she hates me, she wont tell me,"

"Okay... so what happened today then?"

"She made it a fucking nightmare... I mean the whole department is avoiding me, so it seems that they know why she hates me, and that if they talk to me they're going to be punished for it, she just... arrrggh why the fuck did ii even decide to do this," I groan into a pillow

"Do you really want me to rehash that for you?" Ellie asks

"No... its just that's what she asked me, she asked me why after everything I said about this career job, why would I go off and get a job in said career," I whisper

"Well what did you tell her?" Ellie asks

"I didn't tell her anything, she never gave me a chance to respond, basically walked right out the room not saying a thing, and everyone got back to their jobs,"

"Well you know what you have to do then... don't you shake your head at me Alice, you've got to go back there, with your head held high, you can do this, prove to her, prove to them all that you can do this, if she wont pay attention to you, tell her to keep her personal business out of the office, tell her straight that she can hate you like there's no tomorrow, but whilst your at work she has to treat you with the same respect as she does with everyone else, tell her that she has to give you a chance... and if she doesn't, report her, to her boss, to anyone that is higher up that she is, the world doesn't revolve around her, if your gonna be civil with that bitch, then she has to be civil with you," Ellie rants "Look you've got to give it your all okay, don't back down, she knocks you down, jump straight back up and brush the dirt off your clothing, tell her its going to take a lot more than that to keep you down,"

"Okay, thanks Ellie, your really are the bestest friend ever," I say giving her a hug

"I try," she giggles

 **Bella POV**

"Was that really necessary?" Edward asks me

"Yeah it was," I say sharply "You know as well as I know that it was,"

"Belly-bean, your not really going to completely shut her out are you," Emmett asks cautiously

"I might be a stone-faced bitch Emmett, I might be a heartless monster, but no, right now that's what she's expecting from me, and I wont give her the satisfaction, she'll be expecting me to exclude her from everything, to ignore her at all times, but she forgot the most important thing about me,"

"And what's that?" Emmett asks

"That I don't mix personal business, with my professional business, does it suck that she'll be working closely with me, yeah it does, but whilst I'm on duty, I'm in charge of her, that means... she ain't gonna die or get injured on my watch,"

Edward sighs.

"What?" I snarl at him

"Don't take this the wrong way Bella, I know that you can do this easily, I mean I've seen you do this before, but wont she want to talk to you about this, I'm guessing she'll know how to get on your nerves,"

"No, she knew how to get on my nerves back when we were teenagers, she doesn't realise that ive actually grown up a bit since then, and so has she, she's actually gonna been in for a bit of surprise when she inevitably finds out stuff about me," I hesitate for a moment

"Bella, what's going on in that head of yours, I'm actually getting scared here," Emmett says

"Alice, she only know the girl she met back in those years we went to boarding school, she doesn't know me know, and if she's even a little bit like she was back then, she's gonna be judgemental of me... that's decides it, inform everyone, no one, and I do mean no one can tell her anything about my life, nothing okay, anything from the moment I started the Academy onwards, she cant know unless I tell her, if anyone does, tell them that I'm sorry but I'll have to punish them for it,"

"Everyone will understand," Emmett says gently

"Just let them know, that I don't want to be forced into doing something like that, but I cant have her knowing stuff about me from anyone but myself,"

Emmett and Edward nod slightly at me, and then exit my office, Edwards probably heading back up to seventh, haha, and Emmett is most definitely carrying out my instructions.

This is so not what I was expecting. I truly believed I would never see Alice again after what she said when we last saw each other, don't go down that road just yet Bella, walking out of my office to introduce myself to the newest member of my team I generally could not holdback the snort that came out of me when I saw her, she may have changed a little bit, but I recognised her instantly, in that moment everything I knew about came flooding back. Seeing that she didn't remember or recognise me, I decide to have a little fun at her expense stating stuff about her that only she would have told someone, I only stopped because I could see that I was scaring her, I could see right away when she remembered who I am, that's when I turned on my, as Rosalie would call it, 'Bitch Persona'.

"Bella? Can I see you in my office now,"

I almost didn't hear the voice of the Chief calling me, I can already hedge a bet as too what this about, great now all i need is a phone call from the big man upstairs, and my life will utterly suck.

"On my way Chief," I respond

Exiting my office, I walk the 6 steps to the Chief's office, and rap three times on the door, before entering. Good Luck Bella.


End file.
